A Bit of Practice
by Ms.Julyberry
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little extra help. Maybe it's after hours. And maybe it's in the studio with a certain blonde instructor who may as well be the devil in disguise. Rated M for furture chapters.


A/N - Hello. I've been gone away from because guess what- I've been writing actual plays and original works! So that's something fun and exciting and (I hate to admit it) a better use of my time. But I was felling in the mood for writing fanfiction. And I've written a whole two chapter for The Blackest of Shadows, just need to upload them. In the meantime, you get this new Glee Julyberry fic based on my woes in theatre school. And another guess what- I've written three chapters for this as well! Woo! Forgive me, for this was written at 2am.

Disclaimer: I have no money. No character are my own. I will make no money from this. At all.

* * *

Today was going to be a good day. She knew it. She had woken up exactly four minutes before her alarm went off and was on her elliptical at 6:05am. Ten minutes early. Kurt was out late last night, so he would keep snoring far longer than she would remain in the apartment- not that she didn't mind the conversation, she just tended to be a little introverted during her morning hours.

Rachel looked herself over one last time in the mirror. Hair in a slick ponytail. Soft makeup and rosy cheeks. And a smile that she couldn't quite push down. _Yeah, I'll be okay._

"Who's the last pick of the lot? Everyone has partner-" Cassandra July searched her classroom, looking for the unfortunate student that would fall victim to the uneven number of students in her class. Each one of her pupils sweaty and gasping for breath as they completely that last bit of the routine. As her gaze landed on her target, her mouth twisted into a manic grin, "Ah… I guess you're stuck with me then Schwimmer."

Rachel could feel the eyes on her. Once class had finished the brunette sped over to the edge of the room where the piles of backpacks lay strewn about on the floor. Hazel coloured eyes bore holes into her spine as she deliberately stretched her arms in the air to take off my shirt- of course there were change rooms available, but nobody in a dance class genuinely cared about that sort. She tightened her core and pretended to laugh at something one of her idiotic classmates had said to confirm her suspicions. Cassandra July was looking her up and down shamelessly, until the brunette caught her eyes and the older woman quickly turned her gaze to a glare.

Rachel turned away from Cassie once more as she continued to change into her usual attire. Moving her hands down her thighs she pealed off her nylons, trying to be as subtle as she could, given that she was aware of her audience. Thankful that she had worn her favourite pair of skinny jeans today, she slid into them and bent over, ass in the air as she gathered her duffel bag.

She finished up as the remaining class members trickled out, when she finally zipped her bag shut Rachel turned around only to smack into something- or rather someone. Someone whose pupils were dilated were burning into her own.

"Christ, you think you'd learn to look where you're going."

"I'm sorry - I just-"

"Quiet Schwim." The blonde stepped in close. Much too close Rachel's liking as she began to pick up traces of something stronger than your average mouthwash. Her eyes drifted to Cassandra's pristine teeth, gleaming beneath her red lips- until a hand waved itself in front of her face.

"Earth to Schwimmer. When are we rehearsing?"

Rehearsing? Rachel hadn't seemed to think that her and Cassandra were expected to prepare just as vigorously as the rest of the class. "Well… that depends really. I have quite a few time restraints. My schedule isn't the most flexible at the moment between school and my job and teaching piano but if you could just-"

"Friday. 6pm. Studio."

Rachel could feel her ears growing pink as she stammered out her agreement. She was meeting Cassandra July to rehearse? Like partners? Equals- she inwardly shushed herself, there was no way that Cassandra would ever consider her as an equal.

"Now get out of my classroom." The blonde woman deadpanned with a raised brow.

Still wrapping her head around the concept of working with her dance teacher, Rachel simply nodded and practically leapt her way out of the room, all the while feeling hazel eyes trained on her exiting form. Her good day had just turned into one hell of a ride.


End file.
